23 September 1998
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1998-09-23 ;Comments * Peel has PJ Harvey performing at Maida Vale, where she performed 2 songs (Sky Lit Up & Joy) already for the Evening Session. * Peel mentions when he's at Newcastle for Sound City, he hopes that people will buy him Indian food, beer and red wine. * Peel asks PJ Harvey do you yodel, and says she hasn't tried, but would like her to do it in 1999, before playing a yodelling record from the Girls Of The Golden West. * Peel mentions working for a Finnish radio station called Radio Mafia and plays a Finnish record from O Samuli A sent by someone from Finland. * PJ Harvey mentions to Peel that her mum wants to complain to him for cutting of a Bob Dylan record that he played once on radio, which he denies. She goes on to say that her mum wants him to play a Bob Dylan record on the show to compensate that. Sessions * PJ Harvey: Live from Maida Vale Tracklisting *Cuban Boys: Oh My God! They Killed Kenny :(JP: 'Please don't write in to ask us how you can get hold of a copy of that, because the answer is, we simply don't know') *Hypha: Rollur Coastur (12" - Musik Fur Rhinos) Chunk *Spraydog: Clean With Magma (CD - Citrus Bitumen) Ferric Mordant *Thurston Moore: Untitled (Remix - Alec Empire) (CD - Root) Lo *George Perkins And The Silver Stars: Crying In The Streets (v/a CD - Down & Out - The Sad Soul Of The Black South) Trikont *King Sound Quartet: Inebriation '63 (LP - The Getdown Imperative) In The Red :(JP: 'This next one is a big favorite from our William. I hope he's at home listening to his daddy') *Finger: Grouty (CD - Swollen) Milk @''' [[PJ Harvey|'''PJ Harvey]]: Live at Maida Vale #The Garden @''' #My Beautiful Leah announced, but may not have been performed at this stage going by John's comments at the end of the Bushman track *Girls Of The Golden West: Will There Be Any Yodelers In Heaven? (v/a CD - American Yodeling 1911 - 1946) Trikont *Bushman: Babylon Dead (7") Jammy's '''@ *O Samuli A: 4 Winchesteriä El Diablolle (CD - 100% Polyester) Not On Label @''' :(news) '@'' *Infiniti: Thought Process (v/a CD - Tresor 100 (Tresor Compilation Vol. 6)) Tresor @''' *Mark E. Smith: Enigrammatic Dream (CD - The Post Nearly Man) Artful *Select: High Spirits (12" - High Spirits / Heaven's Just A Step Away) The World Of Obsession (Peel calls the artist High Spirits, probably because of the label on the record) :(JP: 'Well my goodness me, that's got certainly everybody dancing down here at our Maida Vale studios, well that's entirely untrue, well I'm sure they were thinking about dancing') [[PJ Harvey|'''PJ Harvey]]: Live at Maida Vale #Catherine @''' #A Perfect Day Elise *Yami Bolo: Ruler Of The Earth (7") Roaring Lion (Peel mistakenly calls it Ruler Of The Universe) *Bedouin Ascent: Bedouin Ascent Mix (v/a CD - Chinese Whispers) Sprawl Imprint :(JP: 'This is an Gene Vincent record which astonishedly was banned by the BBC when it first came out, see if you can tell why?') *Gene Vincent: Woman Love (7" - Be-Bop-A-Lula / Woman Love) Capitol :(JP: 'For some reason, when he goes Wo-man Love Hey Hey, they saw as being obscene. I mean, come on you tell me') *Hydroplane: When I Was Howard Hughes (7") Bad Jazz '''@ *Karl Smith: Must Say More (7" - The Sky Is Beginning To Bruise) Bad Jazz @''' [[PJ Harvey|'''PJ Harvey]]: Live at Maida Vale #Electric Light @''' #Taut *Tazz & Loopy: Life Support (shared 12" with Shanty & Outrageous - Future Acid Experiments EP) Digital Beats Tracks marked '''@ on File 2 File ; Name * 1) 020A-H10728XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) 1998-09-xx Peel Show MY01.mp3 ; Length * 1) 1:50:12 * 2) 0:44:47 (5:25-39:36) ; Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) Created from MY01 of Mystery Box, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to ?. ; Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H10728/1) * 2) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:1998 Category:Available online